Ps One
Ps Ones are the offspring of the Great Ps, who they serve in their quest to impose their will throughout the multiverse. They hold great power and immense psionic abilities, come in varies forms that reflect their personality and age, they are also are the interpreters of the True Lore. Culture and Society The Ps Ones are governed under a strict theocracy with their creators, the Great Ps being their absolute masters, they are deeply loyal and fanatical to the True Lore, and lead their Ps God children to spread it's teachings to countless worlds and universes, and also to colonize them for the Ps. Reproduction The Ps Ones are unable to procreate new Ps Ones, but are able to split their essence, gestate it and spawn beings know as Ps Gods from their bodies, who share some characteristics with them. The 55 Ps Ones *1 Te'thoaris - One of the first Ps Ones, created specifically as their leader by the Great Ps. Te'thoaris takes the shape of a colossal aberration described of being part scorpion, human and dragon. Said to hold a vast amount of immense powers including corrupting entire dimensions to it's will. *2 - Unknown *3 - Unknown *4 - Unknown *5 - Unknown *6 - Unknown *7 Yogereth - One of the more primal Ps Ones, unique among them for relying on it's ability over the elements instead of other psionic abilities. Looks like a gigantic troll or ogre beast having a dense and impenetrable skin, and four round eyes. *8 - Unknown *9 - Unknown *10 - Unknown *11 Pvu - Titanic, horned albino looking fiend with whip like tail and razor sharp dorsal fin on it's back. Possessing an array of psionic abilities such as pyromancy and can literally melt the brains of his foes. Also know as the Horror of Erltho. *12 - Unknown *13 Maleik - The Twin Apostle, is an extremely powerful Ps One, taking on the appearance of two forms. One with an gnarled face having tendrils for hair and jagged teeth, while the other is an beautiful, enchanting and angelic being with pure blue eyes. It dwells on a long forgotten world know as Ryi, where it conducts mysterious rites in the name of the True Lore. *14 - Unknown *15 Igee - An Ps One looking like a deathly grey skinned child wearing a long cape made with dead organic material. Bringer of disease, decay, pestilence and other blights. *16 - Unknown *17 - Described as a humanoid being entirely composed entirely of fleshy like sponge material and numerous eyestalks with various mouths who argue amongst themselves. *18 - Unknown *19 - Unknown *20 - Unknown *21 - Unknown *22 Jobey - Regarded as one of the more physically weakest among Ps One, looking like a small frail creature with bat like ears and big bulging eyes. However has extremely powerful illusions and mental traps that can literally kill those stuck in them, also know as the Trickster due to his habit of playing tricks on various people. *23 - Unknown *24 - Unknown *25 - Unknown *26 - Monstrous yet kindly thousand armed worm residing in a small dimension where it and it's most beloved Ps God offspring hold parties and lavish feasts. *27 - Unknown *28 - A massive winged eyed mass of flesh, prefers to use telepathy to communicate as it is disgusted by the primitive means of how mortals and other races communicate. *29 - Unknown *30 - A four armed glass like hulking insectoid with a serpentine tail. Having powerful psionic abilities including astral projection and personally rules over it's own dimension of Reflect. *31 - Unknown *32 - Unknown *33 - Hideous creature resembling that of an humanoid arachnid, having three snake heads and hundreds of clawed arms with a sadistic passion for capturing and then mutilating those who interest it. *34 - A starfish like creature with growths of tumor like appendages and feelers. Also can split up into nine separate entities who function independently. *35 - Unknown *36 - Massive reptilian cyclops giant who's lower half is that of a serpent. Loves to bath in seas made from it's own venom, just for fun and in order to rejuvenate itself. *37 Psarg - A amorphous fetus like creature, possessing minor psionic attacks but has the special ability to produce an miasma of despair and other negative emotions. Merged with an Isen to became Melancholy. *38 - Unknown *39 - A centipede-like eight headed horror with dozens of tendril like feelers sprouting from it’s back, has the power to effect weather and summon devastating flesh cutting storms with it's psionic powers. *40 Plecer - One of the more passive Ps Ones, taking the form of a massive bloated mass with a elongated face merged into it. Stuck in a dead dimension, spending all its time talking to itself or in hibernation. *41 - Unknown *42 - Unknown *43 Psäei - The Screeching One, a enigmatic Ps one that is said to look like a towering deformed monstrosity, covered in withering feathers, having long branch like appendages and a disproportionate beaked head. Legends tell how it's inhuman and devastating screech that while nostalgic to all who hear it, also renders entire lands into blasted wastelands. *44 - Unknown *45 - A large entity looking like a humanoid with three eyes on it's head, spike darts sticking out of it's back, four cloven arms and a tail with it's own hand, attached to it. The creature's eyes are rumored to have the power to draw out the deepest secrets of it's targets. *46 - Unknown *47 Eyë'puë - Also know as the Voice of Deceit, a mysterious Ps One that is rumored to dwell in the marshes of Scor, a primordial planetoid. The creature is said to have powerful mental dominating abilities, including the ability to implant subliminal messages within others through merely using it's words. *48 - Unknown *49 Pula'yas - Massive tailed toad like monstrosity with two glowing grey eyes, covered in slimy and most skin with a it's head having a mane of feeler like tendrils. Dwells on a large planet in a distant dimension where it has become it's own personal pond. *50 Porso - Dubbed the Wish-Granter by varies primitive cultures and races, Porso takes the form of a immense floating mass with hanging jellyfish tentacles, four tendril like arms, and a bald humanoid body fused to the waist down at the center of the creature. Porso has powerful psionic powers so great, that it grants him the rare ability to create and bend matter to it's desire. *51 Väypsar - A colossal skeleton adorned with varies jewelry and a few shreds of clothing, possessing various dark and otherworldly powers. Väypsar cannot withstand sunlight and is forced to reside on a eternally blackened moon. *52 Pasat - A bloated slug like creature with rows of tendril appendages with blubs that are sprouting from it's back, considered to be to one of the most vile Ps Ones. Pasat posses varies psionic abilities and can manipulate it's body size and mass, but its most unique power is it can manufacture various medical substances including a highly healing chemical compound, yet is addictive and can cause severe psychological problems. *53 - A large pulsing aquatic gigantic, amoebic mass with tendrils and eight orb-like eyes. Harnessing powerful psionic abilities, can manipulate any source of water and manifests mind warping ink along with producing a illusion inducing mist. *54 - Unknown *55 - Unknown Category:Ps Category:Species